The Truth Comes Out
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Oneshot. NickXChris. Major lemon! You have been warned!


**Same with "No Longer Children", if you've read in on DeviantArt, then this will be familair. Don't own L4D2, but do own Chris. WARNING!: LEMON RIGHT AHEAD!**

"Damn it, Nick! How many times are you going to injury yourself like that!" I growled as I led him onto a bed in the safe room. It was in the back room, away from everyone else. "You're worse than Ellis sometimes!"

He groaned in pain, and then snarled, "Well, sorry for saving your life! You would have died if it wasn't for me!"

I snapped as he wiggled into the center of the bed, "First, a Tank comes out of nowhere and hits ya. Then a Hunter attacks ya! Blood and broken bones; just great!"

I pulled the med kit off my back and looked Nick over. He had a black eye on his left eye; his blue dress shirt was completely red and shredded as if it went through a paper shredder; he had several cuts on his face and hands from hitting the asphalt; I'm sure there's more damage under his clothes.

He grumbled, "I don't need a nurse to help me! I'm fine!"

I barked, "You could hardly stand by yourself! I had to help you make it this far! Thankfully, I've got all night to fix you up, so you'll be able to fight again in the morning."

He asked, "So, if patching me up burns away twelve hours, you'll be awake for twelve hours?"

I nodded, "Yep. I've stayed up for three days straight without sleeping."

He whistled, "Nice. I can see how devoted you are to helping me."

"You saved my life, Nick. It's the least I can do."

He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. I saw him and gently pushed him back down. "Oh come on, Chris!" he whined.

I grinned, knowing that I was in charge of him right now until he gets better. "Nick, you're too wounded to move. Stay down on the bed. I know you hate listening to me, but this time you're gotta have to."

As I unzipped my med kit, I heard him mumble, "You would want me down on the bed."

I sighed as I just ignored the comment altogether. I do love him, but sometimes he can be such a horn dog. Plus, he always had that banter that I always get caught in. I love to banter with him, even if it gets physical sometimes. Hell, I'll admit this right now: he does have a sexy six-pack. Even for a 35-year-old guy.

As I laid all of the cleaning equipment out onto a table, I told Nick, "Unbutton your dress shirt and remove it, so I can get a better look at those Hunter scratches."

He sighed and groaned again. I turned around and saw that it was unbuttoned. But it wasn't off his torso. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. I walked over to him and gently slid my right hand under the back of his shirt and held his head with my left. Apparently, my touch was cold, because I felt Nick's skin to quiver a little. "What are you doing?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"I'm helping you get your shirt off. I'm going to gently lift you up and you quickly pull your arms out so it'll get off."

He sighed, "Fine. On the count of three. 1…2…3." I lifted his head and upper back up while he pulled his arms out of the blood-stained sleeves. I quickly grabbed the shirt and tossed it from under him while gently placing him back down on the bed and pillow. On the finger tips on my left hand, I noticed blood. Is Nick bleeding from the head too? I hope it's nothing too serious.

I looked over at his torso and slightly blushed. Despite all of the blood and scars, he still had a very sexy body. Shaking that out of my head, I examined the damage on his torso. His new scratches opened up the old ones from the concert. I hissed at the amount of blood that the gashes kept pumping out of his body. Using a clean cloth, I gently began to clean the blood off.

He remained quiet for some reason, so I asked, "Are you ok, Nick?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. I'm in pain, but I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

I looked down as I continued to clean him up, "You were just quiet. It's not like you to be too quiet. You normally have a sarcastic comment for the situation prepared."

He chuckled when he heard that. "Well, I normally do. But this situation feels a little…off to me."

"Says the man that was married once before."

He chuckled again, "You're been around me too long. You're becoming the snarky one."

I smiled as I got him to talk. "I guess I am. But seriously, why were you being so quite?"

He sighed, "I was just thinking of things."

I tossed the bloody cloth aside and got a new one. "What kind of things, Nick?" The cloth accidently scraped against a scab, causing him to grunt in pain. "Sorry."

He nodded, knowing to wasn't my fault, "It's ok. I was thinking of getting rescued and after this hell blows over. More importantly though, I was thinking of...you."

I stopped and looked into his eyes, "Really?"

Without flinching or faltering, he nodded, "Yes."

I didn't know what to say to that. He was legit thinking about me and he didn't even deny it. That's not like Nick to admit things without a fight. I continued to clean his open wounds of blood, thinking of him.

He smirked, "Now, you're the quiet one. Smoker got your tongue?"

I giggled a little, "Very funny, Nick. I was thinking of you."

He cocked his eyebrow, "Of me? Why?"

I took his lighter out of his coat pocket, causing him to gulp. I answered as I pulled my Swiss Army knife out of my pocket, "I was thinking when we first met and how hateful we were towards each other."

Nick's muscles tensed as he watched me clean my knife with alcohol. "Yeah. I remember that night. Not the best first impression on my part. You did save our lives with that pipe bomb. I shouldn't have been such a jackass to you. Yet again, you countered my snarky comments with your own."

I smiled at him, "I know. I was a bitch in those days towards you. Two negative and head-strong con artists surviving a zombie apocalypse. I'm surprised that we made it this far."

I began to heat the knife with the lighter. He shrugged, "I knew you would make it through this hell. You're strong, smart, resourceful, witty, quick, and caring."

"How am I caring?"

He just smiled as he cleared his throat. He pointed to himself, hoping I would get the picture. I rolled my eyes at him. "It's true, Chris. You care for everyone on this team. And everyone…including me, cares for you too."

I had to smile at his comment. With the knife heated up, I clicked the lid of the lighter down and told Nick, "Brace yourself, Nick. This knife is going to hurt."

He grabbed the bed posts with his arms and squeezed tight, fearful of the pain. I sighed, sat on the bed, and gently pressed the hot blade on his biggest scratch. He hissed in pain as the heat connected with his open skin. His muscles tightened as he bit his lips to prevent screaming. Once the first wound was cauterized, I moved onto the second biggest one. It was nearly killing him. Luckily, it wasn't much longer for his wounds to be sealed up. I had to seal some of the smaller ones too, which weren't as bad as the bigger ones. Still, Nick refused to scream, so he bit his lower lip until it bled. He refused to cry too, despite the fact his acid-green eyes grew glossy.

"You're doing a great job holding it together, Nick", I commented as I placed the knife down. He blinked and a few tears went down his face. When I wasn't looking, he quickly wiped them away. I came back with gauze to protect the scabs until they fully heal. "Can you sit up for me?"

He smirked as he gingerly sat up, "Want me to roll over and beg too?"

I smiled and replied, "No. Just hold this end under your right armpit and I'll do the rest."

He obeyed and I wrapped the gauze around his torso, covering the sealed wounds. Of course, I had to sit in front of him and since my arms aren't that long, I had to lean forward several times in order to get the roll to the other side of his back and around his torso again. I don't think Nick minded it; in fact, I think he enjoyed it.

Before he lay down again, I quickly placed my hand behind his head again, to check on the wound I saw bleeding earlier. "What are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked. I have given up fighting against that pet name for me, so whenever he says it, I just ignore it. I felt the spot and noticed it was already scabbing by itself. "Good. Your head is ok…well…sort of."

He grinned, "Very funny, Chris. I just got hit in the head. That's all. I'm fine."

I gently ruffled his already-scruffy hair and replied, "Oh yeah? Did I see that Hunter attack you below the belt?"

His grin quickly vanished. I was right; the Hunter not only attacked his torso, but he also scratched up his legs. He quickly muttered to himself, "I'm in trouble now."

I sighed, "If you want me to get one of the boys…"

He quickly interrupted, "No! No, it's ok. I'll survive. Besides, Ellis is probably trying to get at Sheila, Coach would be munching on a chocolate bar, and Alex would be playing with that fluff ball of his."

I shrugged, "Alright. Remove your pants."

He gulped and blushed heavily as he undid his belt. Once it was loose enough, he unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. Even I began to blush, just from watching him undress. He slithered out of his pants and tossed them at me, trying to be funny. I let them sit on my head for a few seconds and then I shoved them to the floor. His legs weren't scratched up as bad as I imaged, which was good. Alcohol and gauze will work fine on his leg wounds.

I took a deep breath as I prepared the alcohol. Nick smirked, "You look redder than me."

I blushed harder and mumbled, "Shut up. When your legs are patched up, you can put your pants back on."

He decided to tease me by saying, "What if I don't want them on?"

I giggled at the mere thought of Nick running around shooting zombies in just his blue boxers. Plus, that idea was hot! I wouldn't mind it, but everyone else would have a problem. My giggle made him smirk. Shit, now I'm in trouble.

I gulped as I used the rubbing alcohol to clean the Hunter scratches on his legs. He hissed a little but it wasn't as painful as the torso cleaning. Every time I looked up at Nick, he was red in the face, but he was grinning. I decided to rush, so I don't have to look and be so close to his covered manhood. Quickly deploying the gauze wraps to each of his injuries, I looked up at him and said triumphantly, "Done! You're good as new."

The next thing that came out of his mouth shocked the hell out of me. "Chris, I love you."

If I was sitting, I would have fallen out of my seat. "What was that, Nick?"

He repeated with a small romantic sigh, "I love you, sweetheart. I'm not lying. I truly, deeply love you."

My heart was doing flips in my ribcage. My emotions hit the ceiling and I was about to pounce him with lust. I smiled at him and replied, "I love you, too Nick. Ever since that night we met. I acted like a bitch so it wouldn't be so easy to point out."

His eyes flashed with lust as his smile grew wider. "You really do?"

I was nodding rapidly, "Yes! I love you so much!"

He opened his arms and growled playfully, "Come here. Show me how much you love me!"

Without hesitation, I crawled onto the bed and hovered over Nick's body, doing my best not to hurt his torso. He used his right hand to cup my face and bring it down onto his lips. Despite the blood on them, they were perfectly soft and tender. I kissed back with force, causing him to groan in pleasure. He snaked his arm around my back and pushed me down on him. A small grunt escaped his throat, causing me to pull away.

"Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Now I really wish we were on the Tunnel of Love."

I giggled as I crashed my lips upon his again. His lips were like hungry predators, eager to attack with force and lethality. I matched his force with mine, showing that I'm not a treat. You had to earn me. I moaned, opening my mouth a little. Nick seized this chance and slid his tongue into my mouth and our tongue engaged in a heated battle of dominance.

As we made-out, a familiar part of his body began to feel hard. It brushed against my inner thigh, causing me to moan with lust. His hand traveled into my shirt and he began to grope my breasts. Without an invitation, my right hand slivered down into his boxers and I began to stroke his manhood. He groaned as he squeezed my boobs a little harder.

He pulled away from our ravenous kiss, whispering, "This shirt has got to go." I smirked as I pulled my hand out of his boxers and whipped my shirt off. I slowly removed my bra, teasing Nick with every sexy movement. I gingerly played with my bra straps and moved my breasts around, until I finally unclipped the back and let the bra to fall off onto Nick's face. He pulled them off and gasped at the sight before him. "Perfect tits", he thought to himself.

He sat up and began kissing my collar bone while playing with my breasts. My hands trailed down his back while I moaned in pleasure as his mouth trailed down to my tits. His cock suddenly got a little harder…and it was dying to get some action.

I felt Nick's hands travel to my pants, knowing what he wanted. Lust overcame him and I was suddenly flipped over, with him on top of me. "Shit! You are a sex-craved bloodhound, Nick", I teased.

He replied, "Trust me, sweetheart. I'm about to blow you away with my little friend. Get ready for me to rock your world."

I whispered, "I'm fucking ready, Nick. Give it to me!"

He evilly grinned as he pulled my pants off my body and tore my panties off as if he was a Hunter himself. He slipped his boxers off and I stared in awe of his hard manhood. It was 8 inches! Holy fuck; that's not a little friend! He was about to slid in, when I remembered something. "Nick! Don't you have a condom?"

He snapped his fingers, hoping that I forgot about it. He looked over to his pants when he whined, "Do I really need it?"

I replied with a lustful smile, "Oh fuck it, so come on and fuck me!"

He beamed as he drove his dick inside my vagina. It felt so good, even though it hurt a little. I've been dick-less for five years, so the lack of a boyfriend slowed down my sex drive. My thoughts were driven out when Nick drove in deeper. It was huge and hard. I groaned as he whispered, "Say my name as I make you moan."

He thrusted his hips forward, sending his boy into my void. "Oh Nick." He pumped in and out slow at first, until I demanded, "Faster, Nick. Faster!"

He smiled as he drove in and out faster and harder into my pussy. I decided to flip back onto him, which surprised the hell out of him. I bounced up and down on his penis while he thrusted up, holding my hips in place. I loved riding him, but it was short lived when he took control of the fun again. He grabbed my shoulder and pressed me down onto the bed, shoving his manhood in, harder and harder. I groaned as I grabbed the bed posts as the bed itself bumped into the wall. Nick began panting and moaning as well, enjoying it as much as I was. He grunted, "You're so tight."

"Five years without it, Nick! I need to make up for lost sex. Your cock is so hard."

"You love my cock? You want more of my cock?"

I grunted, "Give me your whole cock!"

He shoved his whole 8 inches of pure hardness inside me, causing me to gasp with pleasure. He knew he was doing a good job. His hair hung in his face as he shook his head wildly. He was getting close and so was I. Our moans and shouts grew louder and louder as we were getting closer to our climax.

His throbbing penis suddenly got a lot faster than the previous speed. My groans became shouts and screams as he shoved it in one last time before releasing. I came too, immediately causing both of us to stop and pant. Nick rolled over to my left side, panting and sweating while his dick began to deflate down. I too was panting and sweating for our fun.

I looked over at Nick and said, "That…was…the best…fuck…I have…ever…had…Nick."

He turned his head and grinned, "You…were…awesome, Chris. Damn… I'm tired."

I nodded, "Me too. It was so good. Do you think the others heard us?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. They should be asleep by now." He yawned as sleep crossed his mind. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. If they did, then they did. There's nothing we can do about it."

I began kissing him back. "Yeah, you're right. We should get some shut eye. Zombies can't blast themselves."

He quipped, "If they could, I would be very pissed off."

I giggled as I cuddled into Nick's arms and fell asleep. He too fell asleep due to his wounds and exhaustion. His heart beat sounded against my ear as I snoozed. I felt so peaceful with him next to me. I was glad that we finally confessed our true emotions for each other, even if it led to fucking each other's body's sore, but I didn't care. It's official; we're lovers now and not even a god damn apocalypse is going to change that!


End file.
